Je voudrais
by Yuniie
Summary: One shot 2x1 Heero doit rennoncé à Duo celui ci ayant décidé de sortir avec Hilde


**Titre :** Je voudrais …

**Auteur :** Yunalesca

**Genre :** Romance

**Couple :** 2x1

Merci à Melaina pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce one shot. Bisoux.

¤¤¤

_Je voudrais…_

_Je voudrais tant partir_

_Coiffée de lune_

_Sous le ciel vagabond_

_Tagami Kikusha-ni_

¤¤¤

Heero habitait et sortait avec Duo depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient maintenant 19ans. Heero était amoureux de l'Américain cependant il n'avait jamais osé lui dire.

Un jour, Duo en eut marre de l'indifférence d'Heero et décida de stopper leur histoire. Bien sûr, il lui proposa de rester amis, ce qu'Heero accepta.

Heero n'avait que Duo, il ne voulait pas partir loin de lui, c'est pour ça qu'il accepta son offre. Pour pouvoir rester près de lui mais ça Duo ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Mais un jour Duo rentra le sourire aux lèvres et dit à Heero quelque chose qui allait tout changer.

« Heero ! Devine ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

« Je sais pas…. T'as eu une augmentation ? »

« Encore mieux…J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, et entre nous c'est l'amour fou. »

Le cœur de Heero se serra.

« Ah bon ? Et c'est qui ? »

« Hilde. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue mais elle a tellement changé…. Elle va venir habiter ici. C'est génial, ne ? »

Heero avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« Je suis heureux pour toi Duo…. Il va falloir que je parte bientôt alors ? »

« T'es pas obligé de partir, tu peux rester, tu sais. Elle emménage après-demain normalement. »

« Je m'en irai dans la semaine, allez fais pas cette tête, je préfère vous laisser seuls tous les deux. Vous serez plus tranquilles. »

« T'es trop gentil Heero, au fait je sors ce soir, on a rendez-vous, et après on rentrera ensemble, elle dormira ici. »

Heero s'efforça de sourire jusqu'à ce que Duo sorte de l'appartement. Dés qu'il fut parti, Heero glissa au sol et laissa ses larmes dévaler son visage.

Il avait tellement mal ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souffrait tellement. Il aimait Duo c'est vrai mais sa réaction n'était-elle pas disproportionnée ?

Il alla s'asseoir devant son repas et resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de se lever pour aller tout jeter et se coucher. La douleur persista et s'insinua dans tout son corps.

Il se coucha tout habillé, recroquevillé sur lui-même mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Au milieu de la nuit il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des rires étouffés. Puis il perçut le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre, des corps qui tombent sur un matelas…puis plus rien.

Le silence ne dura pas, bientôt il put entendre la tête du lit de Duo cogner contre le mur de sa chambre en même temps que des gémissements et Duo criant le nom de Hilde.

Ce fut trop pour Heero, il se leva et d'une démarche d'automate, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, là il prit son rasoir et sans réfléchir se coupa les veines dans le sens horizontal. (Pour une tentative de suicide c'est dans le sens vertical.)

Une coupure à chaque fois que Duo hurlait le nom de Hilde, en rythme avec les coups buttoirs qu'il lui donnait. Bientôt les larmes se mêlèrent au sang qui se répandait doucement sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Quand enfin le silence reprit sa place dans l'appartement, il y avait du sang partout dans la pièce et de nombreuses coupures sur les poignets d'Heero.

Celui-ci n'eut pas la force de se lever pour aller dans son lit, il se mit contre le mur, ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, les entoura des ses bras et enfouit sa tête dedans.

'Doshite ?' Ce fut le seul bruit qu'on put entendre dans cette pièce, un murmure que seuls les anges auraient pu entendre.

Le lendemain, après avoir nettoyé la salle de bain, Heero prépara ses valises ou plutôt son sac.

« Je croyais que tu partais à la fin de la semaine ? »

« J'ai dit durant la semaine, et j'ai envie de partir aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Heero partit une heure plus tard. Ne sachant pas où aller, il se réfugia dans une sorte de bunker pas loin de la ville, un ancien abri de la guerre.

Il posa son sac dans un coin. Dans l'étroite pièce, il y avait un lit d'hôpital, une table en fer, un frigo dans un angle et sur le dessus un micro-onde. Dans un coin une porte conduisant à une douche et des toilettes.

C'était peu mais il n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Sans Duo avec lui le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il mit son ordinateur sur la table et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, les yeux dans le vide.

Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'à la fin de la guerre il se retrouverait seul. Que chacun partirait de son coté. Mais Duo lui avait proposé de venir habiter chez lui. Il avait tout de suite accepté.

Maintenant, il n'imaginait pas la vie sans lui et pourtant il devait s'y faire. Duo ne le voulait plus avec lui. Il était devenu une charge, c'est pour ça qu'il était parti.

Il faut dire que d'entendre Duo faire l'amour à Hilde, le voir lui faire ce qu'avant lui seul avait le droit et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais, était insupportable.

Il se décida quand même à se lever et à allumer son ordinateur. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il repensa à la petite fille qu'il avait tuée sans le vouloir « Tu es perdu grand frère ? ». Oui, il était perdu, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Voilà ce qui arrivait aux gens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, ils mourraient la plupart du temps et pour les autres il ne pouvait pas les rendre heureux.

C'était le cas de Duo, Hilde pouvait lui apporter une famille, une vraie, avec des enfants, lui en était incapable. Il avait déjà pensé à déménager, vivre dans une vraie maison et adopter des enfants mais c'était avec Duo.

Tout ça ce n'étaient que des rêves. Il avait acheté une grande maison au Japon, très belle mais il ne lui restait plus qu'à la vendre. Une grande maison c'était pour une famille nombreuse….

Pendant trois jours il resta allongé sur son lit dans un état second, alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

C'est la faim qui le fit sortir, n'ayant pas mangé depuis la nouvelle que Duo lui avait annoncée car le frigo était vide.

Il se dirigea vers un petit magasin et s'avança jusqu'au rayon des surgelés, il prit des plats à réchauffer au micro-onde et d'autres où il suffisait de verser de l'eau chaude dedans.

Il prit aussi de la bière ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes. 'Il paraît que ça détend et j'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre…'

En sortant, il aperçut trois hommes le suivre. Arrivé près d'une ruelle, un des hommes le prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna dedans.

Il lutta tandis qu'on le déshabillait, il leurs demanda d'arrêter mais abandonna alors qu'il sentit un des mecs le pénétrer brutalement. Puis ce fut au tour des deux autres.

Ils le laissèrent encore plus détruit qu'il ne l'était. En même temps que les larmes commençaient à couler une violente pluie s'abattit sur la ville, comme si les anges avaient finalement entendu son appel et qu'ils le soutenaient.

¤¤¤

Duo de son coté s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Heero, il lui avait promis de lui donner des nouvelles très vite et ça faisait déjà cinq jours qu'il n'en avait aucunes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait que cinq jours. »

« Mais Quatre ! Ça ne ressemble pas à Heero. »

« Il a peut-être du boulot ou il a peut-être rencontré quelqu'un ? »

Duo réfléchit, l'idée que Heero ait pu rencontrer quelqu'un lui parut stupide. En fait, inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas admettre que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait pu le toucher.

En y réfléchissant bien, Hilde n'était peut-être pas le bon choix, elle ne travaillait pas et pourtant elle refusait de faire quoi que ce soit dans l'appartement.

_Flash Back :_

« Je suis ta copine pas une vulgaire domestique, t'as qu'à faire le ménage et la cuisine tout seul puisque tu y tiens tant ! »

_« Mais Hilde, je travaille toute la journée moi ! »_

_« Et moi je fais rien c'est ça ? »_

_« Ben… »_

_« Si tu ne veux pas le faire toi même, tu n'as qu'à engager quelqu'un ! »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Y'a pas de mais ! »_

_Fin du Flash Back_

A la suite de ça, il avait engagé un homme ( Hilde ne voulait pas d'une femme, elle ignorait que Duo était Bi ) avec lequel il se doutait que Hilde le trompait.

Dire que Heero faisait tout le boulot dans l'appartement alors que lui aussi avait du travail. De plus, il le prenait souvent sans qu'il ne dise jamais rien.

Hilde au contraire refusait plus souvent qu'elle n'acceptait. Si en plus, on comptait toutes les liaisons qu'elle avait…

Duo soupira. Avait-il bien choisi ? De toute manière, Heero ne lui avait jamais dit ou montré quoi que ce soit qui puisse prouver qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.

¤¤¤

Un mois. Un mois qu'il était loin de Duo. Un mois qu'il avait mal, passant son temps à vomir et à pleurer. Il se sentait si sale…

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps puisque dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de Duo lui apparaissait.

Une sonnerie retentit dans la chambre. Un nouveau message. Heero se leva et vérifia, c'était un mail de Quatre. Il l'ouvrit :

_« Heero,_

_Dimanche, je donne une petite réception pour l'anniversaire de Trowa._

_Tout le monde sera présent._

_Je compte beaucoup sur ta présence._

_Surtout que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines._

On s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et principalement Duo.

_La fête aura lieu dimanche à 21 heures._

_Habits décontractés recommandés._

_A bientôt,_

_Quatre. »_

Heero réfléchit, revoir Duo, il en avait tellement envie… Il alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le petit miroir. Il avait un air fatigué, les yeux rougis et avait maigri.

Il retourna sur son ordinateur et téléphona en visioconférence à Quatre. Il voulait tellement le revoir…

« Quatre ? C'est Heero.»

« Heero ! Enfin, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on a plus de nouvelles ! Et t'as vu ta tête ?

« C'est rien. J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels mais ça va s'arranger. »

« Bien sûr… J'espère que j'aurai le plaisir de te voir à l'anniversaire de Trowa ? »

« Oui, je viendrai mais je ne resterai pas longtemps. »

« Heero… »

« C'est ça ou rien »

« Ok, A dimanche alors »

« A dimanche. »

Dimanche il annoncerait à tout le monde qu'il partait. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait Duo, ce serait tellement plus facile de l'oublier si il était loin de lui.

Heero soupira. Les nausées le reprirent alors qu'il courait aux toilettes pour vomir son repas. Il s'essuya la bouche et commença à se déshabiller pour aller prendre une douche.

Pendant qu'il prenait une douche brûlante, sa main se dirigea, comme mue par une volonté propre, vers le rasoir. Depuis quelques temps c'était devenu indispensable. La douleur qu'il ressentit quand la lame lui déchira la peau lui fit du bien.

Il avait besoin de cette douleur physique qui lui permettait d'oublier celle la importante : la douleur morale.

¤¤¤

Dimanche arriva très vite. Quatre avait vu les choses en grand, il avait loué une boite qui pour le moment était envahie de monde. Heero mal à l'aise se glissa entre les gens jusqu'à Quatre et Trowa.

« Joyeux anniversaire Trowa. »

« Heero ! Je suis content que tu sois venu !»

« Ah Heero y'a Duo qui te cherche, il voudrait te parler. »

« Me parler de quoi ? »

« Ben, comme ça fait longtemps que tu lui as pas donné de nouvelles il veut voir si tout va bien. »

Heero observa la pièce, malheureusement pour lui son regard tomba sur Duo et Hilde main dans la main. Duo avait l'air tellement heureux…

Il alla vers les toilettes des hommes. ' Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer…' Il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et alors qu'il s'essuyait, il vit la silhouette de Duo derrière lui dans la glace. Il se retourna vivement.

« Duo ! »

« Heero, tu aurais pu me donner de tes nouvelles quand même ! »

« Désolé j'ai eu des problèmes personnels. »

« Des problèmes graves ? »

« Non, t'inquiète pas. »

« Alors c'est quoi ces bandages sur tes poignets ? »

« C'est rien je te dis ! »

« Bien sûr… »

Heero n'en pouvait plus, cette proximité avec Duo le rendait fou. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, Heero prit la cravate de Duo et le tira jusqu'à la cabine la plus proche.

Il étouffa les protestations de Duo par un long baiser, refermant la porte par un coup de pied.

« J'ai envie de toi ! »

« Heero, on ne peut pas faire ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hilde. »

« Je me fou de Hilde, elle ne sera pas au courant. J'ai envie de toi, là… Maintenant….S'il te plaît… Prends-moi ! »

Cédant à la demande d'Heero, Duo colla celui-ci contre le mur et accéda à sa requête.

Ils sortirent trente minutes plus tard et allèrent s'asseoir à la table où se trouvaient Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sally et Hilde. Duo évita de croiser le regard de Hilde, il se sentait coupable mais ne regrettait rien.

D'ailleurs, en regardant Heero, il eut de nouveau envie de lui. Il pensait que ses sentiments envers le japonais avaient disparus… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence il était toujours amoureux du métis.

Hilde se leva et toussota pour attirer l'attention.

« J'ai quelque chose de très important à demander à Duo. Voilà Duo est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Alors que Duo restait bouche bée, un froid intense traversa le corps du japonais. 'Hilde et Duo se mariant… non c'est pas possible… Ca peut pas être vrai. Doshite ?'. Les larmes menacèrent de tomber encore une fois.

Ce fut au tour d'Heero de se lever.

« Duo, je te demande de m'écouter avant de répondre… ça ne prendra que deux minutes, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose sinon je le regretterai pendant longtemps…

C'est égoïste ce que je vais dire surtout qu'on s'était promis de rester amis… Mais je ne peux pas être ton ami, je ne veux pas être ton ami… Je sais que je ne peux pas t'apporter une famille comme peut le faire Hilde mais je t'aime Duo…

Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrai te rendre heureux mais je veux essayer… Je voudrais que tu me laisses une deuxième chance… Je ne sais pas si je la mérite mais… Je t'aime trop pour ne pas essayer… Voilà j'ai fini. »

Heero était au bord des larmes, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça mais il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Duo fut touché par le discours d'Heero et encore plus par ses yeux, il avait un regard perdu qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le japonais. Il l'enlaça tendrement et lui murmura au creux de son oreille :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as attendu tant de temps avant de me dire ça ? »

Puis il s'adressa à Hilde :

« Je suis désolé Hilde mais je refuse. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à l'un de tes amants de t'épouser mais moi ça ne m'intéresse pas »

Hilde resta un moment sans rien dire avant de se retourner et partir d'un pas rageur. Jamais elle n'avait été autant humiliée ! Et dire qu'elle avait tout préparé et à cause de ce Japonais tout était gâché !

« Duo prends-moi dans tes bras … Ne me lâche pas s'il te plaît… »

« Plus jamais Heero, plus jamais je ne te lâcherai. »

En même temps qu'il lui disait ça Duo resserra sa prise sur Heero. Ils devraient discuter tous les deux mais pour l'instant ils avaient tellement mieux à faire.

L'Américain se pencha doucement vers les lèvres du Japonais pour les capturer entre les siennes, sous le regard attendri des autres.

Après le baiser qu'ils partagèrent, Heero cacha sa tête dans le cou de Duo. Bientôt, celui-ci put sentir des larmes couler dans son cou. Il passa sa main dans le dos du japonais, lentement pour qu'il se sente mieux.

« Quatre ? Je suis désolé mais je crois qu'on ne va pas rester. »

« C'est pas grave Duo, je crois qu'on comprend tous. »

Duo et Heero rentrèrent chez « eux ». Duo doucement poussa Heero sur leur lit et pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils firent l'amour.

Pensant que le Japonais dormait, Duo lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts, se maudissant de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt les sentiments du métis.

A cause de lui ils avaient tellement souffert ! Surtout le Japonais à vrai dire, en pensant à ça, Duo embrassa les poignets d'Heero.

« Duo ? »

« Heero je t'ai réveillé ? »

« C'est pas grave… »

« Je suis désolé Heero ! »

« C'est pas si grave. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça mais de ce que je t'ai fait subir… »

« Tu ne devrais pas penser à ça, c'est fini. »

« Oui mais ça n'empêche pas que je sois désolé. »

« Duo ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'autre. »

« Tu me fais peur Hee-chan. »

« Non tu n'as pas à avoir peur, et puis tu peux refuser. »

« Vas-y. »

« Je…J'ai acheté une maison, il y a 1 an, elle est au Japon à 10 minutes de Tokyo et à deux minutes à pied d'un petit village. Je sais que tu ne te plais pas ici et que tu as souvent parlé de déménager.

C'est un peu loin, mais j'aimerais qu'on aille y habiter tous les deux. Et puis elle est grande alors je me disais qu'on pourrait adopter un enfant ou même plusieurs. Pas maintenant mais un peu plus tard. »

« Je t'aime Heero. »

Duo sourit et embrassa le japonais, lui montrant qu'il n'y voyait aucune objection. Heero soupira et se lova contre l'Américain avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil paisible, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis bien longtemps. Duo ne tarda pas à le rejoindre serrant Heero contre lui.

¤¤¤

Owari 

Yunalesca


End file.
